The present disclosure relates to a driving force transmission device for transmitting a driving force to a rotating body, and an image forming apparatus including the same.
In image forming apparatuses for forming images on sheets, various rotating bodies are driven and rotated in general. As such rotating bodies, a photoconductive drum and a development roller disposed in a developing unit are provided in an apparatus main body of an image forming apparatus. The development roller is rotatably supported in the developing unit. The rotation axis of the photoconductive drum and the rotation axis of the development roller are disposed in parallel to each other.
The photoconductive drum and the developing unit are attachable to and detachable from the apparatus main body. Therefore, coupling gears for respectively transmitting driving forces to the photoconductive drum and the development roller should be separated respectively from the photoconductive drum and the development roller in detaching them.
In some image forming apparatuses, an operation to connect/separate a driving force transmission member to/from a rotating body is executed in conjunction with an opening/closing cover of an apparatus main body.